deusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinem
Sanguinem is a thick liquid that comes from beneath the surface and is either mined or naturally reaches the surface in the form of small ponds and fountains. It is the major energy source for the Gyndril, and an important cultural tool in the religion of the All Seeing Eye. Some regions refer to it as Blood Water for its commonly dark red appearance, or The God's Tools for the other coloured forms of it that carry different properties. All Sanguinem slowly 'dies', turning a dark grey as it is used. This can be delayed heavily with dark air tight storage, as Sanguinem does not seem to begin any major deterioration until after it touches sunlight. As such, underground reserves are highly valued, as it is "Fresh" Sanguinem that has not begun its deterioration process and if harvested properly, can last an extremely long time. Different Forms = Ordered from most to least Common = Red Sanguinem Red Sanguinem becomes a combustible fuel after simple refinement, and is the primary fuel source for much of Gyndril technology. While lots of deposits of it exist in their lands, the Gyndril Empire has been known to try and excavate it from the Freelands if they find a deposit large enough. In its unrefined form it will not com-bust, but is known for emanating heat, and is commonly stored in small vials or lanterns and used for warmth in colder environments. Blue Sanguinem Known for being the thinnest form of Sanguinem, it can easily be mistaken for especially blue water at a distance. While it is safe to drink it does not provide any nutrition in the normal sense. Instead it provides a healing effect on living matter, often healing minor wounds and helping bring life back to dying plants. It is commonly used in the creation of various healing potions and tonics. Green Sanguinem The thickest form of Sanguinem, it is known for its distinct yet pleasing odor. Natural Green Sanguinem is safe to touch, but is mildly poisonous to consume. It is known to be a a tool used by assassins, as after refinement through extreme heat it loses all its odor and becomes much more toxic, being poisonous to touch and deadly to consume. White Sanguinem Found in cold environments, it is essentially considered the opposite of Red Sanguinem, as it emanates cold and does not com-bust. It is highly prized by the Teth'ya, as it acts as a natural coolant in their technology. Many races not used to extreme heats also like to carry it in vials when traveling to hot regions, as it provides a cold touch and can be used to help cool down water if a vial is lowered into it. It is safe to consume, but feels cold as ice on the mouth and throat and can cause sickness in large quantities. Gold Sanguinem The rarest Sanguinem, it is highly prized by followers of The All Seeing Eye, and is used in their initiation into their religion. While it provides very little effects, it gives organic and metallic surfaces a golden color, as it is absorbed into it. It is the only Sanguinem that does not turn dark grey over time, but "Evaporates" and loses volume as it it absorbed into surfaces over time. It is rarely found on surfaces, usually being found in small deposits in caves and mountains. Category:Artefact